Murder
by Sab30
Summary: A veces cuando el amor nos deja, nos volvemos ciegos y llegamos a cometer locuras que en un futuro si pudiésemos razonar nuestros actos veríamos que no hay lógica en ellos.


"**Murder" - One Shot – PP&DM**

Advertencia: No creo tener que avisar de algo, primer escrito que hago saludable y apto para todo público (¿) xD

Disclaimer: Todos los Personajes pertenecen a la ingeniosa y talentosa J.K si fueran mios les aseguro que ya estuviésemos en un cuarto haciendo una mega orgía xD

Les recomiendo leer el escrito con la canción "Russian Roulette" Rihanna, fué inspirada en ella y contiene trozos de la letra.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =Z Q 2 n C G a w r S Y & N R = 1 (Esté es el link del video. Todo pegado)

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> halaste el gatillo una vez más, ya habías pensando todo lo que tenías que pensar. Mandaste al diablo a tus amigos unas incontables veces, sentiste como te habían humillado, reviviste el pasado y una vez más te autoconvenciste de que era mejor dejar este asqueroso mundo, eras demasiado para ellos o mejor dicho el mundo era muy poco para ti. Indudablemente veías la muerte como una "solución" a tus problemas; pero más allá, en el mundo de los muertos, no opinaban lo mismo que tu y por centésima vez la bala no se dio a reconocer, una vez más habías fallado en tu intento de suicido o como tu solías llamarlo, en tu intento de liberación.

Te llenabas la mente pensando en que más allá de los 4 muros de tu habitación no quedaba nada más para ti, tus amigos te habían dado la espalda, el mundo sin voldemort estaba mejor que antes, hacía tanto que no habías escuchado de ellos que tu mente te aseguraba que vivían mejor sin ti. Te habías perdido para siempre del mundo de los magos y solamente porque EL ya no existía para ti. Tan patética eras que tu existencia se veía reducida a solo por y para una persona. _Draco Malfoy. _La razón del porque tus amigos te odiaban y del porque eras la mujer mas infeliz de todo el universo y aún según tú te quedabas corta con eso. Pero es que nadie entendía que el amor hacia ese rubio iba más allá de lo que tú misma podías soportar.

Palabras, todas eran unas inservibles palabras. De nada servía que te repitieras una y otra vez que morir era mejor que vivir en este mundo lleno de ilusos y personas sin corazón. Muy en el fondo sabías que por más que lo intentaras la suerte no estaba de tu lado y siempre se arruinaban tus planes.

¿Es que acaso no entendías que no era tu hora de partir? Por más que la pistola estuviese cargada siempre se te trababa, odiabas las pastillas porque pensabas que esa era una muerte demasiado dramática, cortarte las venas te dejaría llena de sangre y eso te haría ver horrenda y tu odiabas eso, primero tu belleza y luego lo demás. Como no te quedaba más nada, y no pensabas usar una varita, pues por algo habías jurado más nunca usar la magia y para eso habías destruido tu varita. Que idiota, y pensar que con eso te habrías deshecho de tu vida en un dos por tres.

Pero no, no. La idea era que él te viera. Que tu muerte le doliera, que entendiera que todo lo habías hecho por él, por su desamor, su poca compresión, sus engaños, por sus gritos y maltratos. Que su corazón se sintiera tan roto al ver que tú, su amiga, su amante, la ex dueña de su corazón, habías acabado con tu vida solo porque él estaba con otra a pesar de que tú habías dejado todo por él.

_**Como gotas de agua, caen tus errores.**_

_**Como si fueran lluvia, se esparcen por doquier. Te hacen ver que no era él. Eras tú.**_

_**Y puedes ver tu corazón siendo atravesado por dagas. **_

_**Tu pecho está intacto pero internamente estás muriendo.**_

_**Solo pides, aclamas, ansías, apretar el gatillo y pasar este reto de una vez por todas.**_

El arma cayó al piso, se disparó, no supiste cómo pero al instante viste tu jarrón preferido hecho trisas, maldijiste mentalmente al saber que si tuvieras una varita lo arreglarías. Entonces una luz cegadora te hizo comprender algo. No era a tu mente lo que tenías que apuntar, era tu corazón pues fue lo que él sin darse cuenta mató.

Tomas aire, las boconas son grandes pero el aire es insuficiente. Abres mas la boca pensando que estás alterada y que quizás por eso sientes que a tus pulmones no les llega el oxigeno suficiente. Lágrimas corren por tu hermoso rostro, el maquillaje está arruinado, tu belleza empañada y tu expresión está grabado el dolor, pareces inmutable pero tu mueca te delata.

-_Maldito seas Draco_ – tu voz sale apagada, cortada, apenas audible para ti misma. Estabas tan destruida por la vida que no sabías que más hacer, solo deseas con fervor halar ese gatillo y que por una vez en la vida tus deseos de morir sean cumplidos. Con fuerza, rabia y desosiego te arrastras hasta la pistola. Si, habías caído al suelo, eso te recordaba a lo humillada que habías sido, a las palabras de aquel grupo que una vez fueron tus amigos. Estabas arrastrada con un gusano, como lo que eras, según _ellos_.

Pero el temor podía más que tu. Tus lágrimas tenían un nuevo significado. _**Odio. Miedo.**_ Significados latentes pero inaceptables. Dos palabras que por más que estuvieran presentes, tú te negabas a creer que podías sentirlas.

Una vez habías leído en un diario que las locas negaban las cosas que sentían, vivían en un mundo paralelo alejándose de la vida real, de todos, preferían estar aisladas y construir un mundo fantasioso donde ellas y personajes irreales existieran. Leíste también que muchas personas sufrían de crisis y eran arrolladas por la vida y terminaban teniendo problemas psicológicos, concluiste que esas personas estaban locas. _Al igual que tu. _

Sentiste miedo cuando en ese mismo artículo anunciaban que las locas eran personas capaces de matar con o sin razón alguna. Como también eran asesinos, suicidas, psicópatas. Nuevamente sentiste algo extraño, eso era ese odio, odio por ver en lo que te habías convertido y solo por él.

_**Los números pueden ser infinitos, al igual que los intentos de un asesino.**_

_**Perfeccionar una técnica necesitaba de una práctica.**_

_**Las prácticas se hacían con varios intentos, pruebas. Repeticiones de actos, una y otra vez.**_

_**Locos. Psicópatas. Alucinadores. Suicidas. Drogadictos.**_

_**Personas sin vida, o con vida pero sin una meta por la cual seguir en la tierra.**_

_**Vagabundos de noche. Peligros de la noche. **__**Murder's**_

Las lágrimas te impedían ver hacia donde caminabas. Tenías ya la pistola en tus manos. Las palabras de tus ex amigos resonaban en tu mente, te taladraban los sentidos, atormentándote, arrollándote a acabar con ellos, te estabas volviendo loca. El ruido cada vez era más fuerte, pero solo tú podías oírlos.

Tus pasos como eco sonaron al bajar las escaleras, tapaste tus oídos con furia, querías dejar de escucharlos. Te refugiaste en el alcohol. Pronto una botella de vodka fue la medicina para tu dolor. Pero seguías escuchándolos, y no querías. Gritaste frustrada, no sabías que hacer. Parecías una neurótica. Pronto comenzarías a fumar, a mezclar bebidas, y a terminar mareada de la borrachera, tirada en el piso. Llegaría tu mucama por la mañana, y te ayudaría a pasar el mal rato, te levantarías para continuar tu trabajo en el mungo muggle y todo volvería a ser cotidiano.

Apretaste con fuerza la botella de vodka, hasta que esta se hizo añicos en tus manos, el vidrio cortó parte de tu palma pero ignoraste eso, la sangre y el ardor, todo era como un analgésico para lo que sentía tu corazón. Corriste hasta donde tenías los cigarros, aventaste las miles de cajas que tenias al piso, los escupiste, abatías tus manos y gritabas como histérica. Luego siguieron las botellas de tu minibar. El olor a alcohol mezclado con cigarros te repugno, pero todo estaba regado en el piso de tu sala, poco te importaba, ya pronto alguien al día siguiente recogería ese desastre.

-_Te odio_ –gritas con furia, tu garganta quema, las palabras salen de tus labios quemando todo a su alrededor. El ardor en tu tráquea es aguantable, y más con un poco de ron. La noción del tiempo ya se te ha ido, apenas recuerdas lo que segundos antes habías hecho, solo tienes lapsus de lo que estas a punto de hacer.

La música se enciende, una canción más que perfecta suena para ti. Te recuerda lo que sientes. Te revive lo que tienes que hacer. Cierras los ojos y dejas que tus oídos pasen de las palabras hirientes de tus amigos a la suave melodía de esa cantante muggle.

_**Take a breath, take it deep. Calm yourself, he says to me.  
>If you play, you play for keeps. Take a gun, and count to three.<br>I'm sweating now, moving slow. No time to think, my turn to go.**_

Alzas la mano consciente de que la pistola sigue en ella. La preparas para apuntar. Ríes con suavidad. Como la chica de la canción. Respiras hondo, una imagen se aloja en tu mente, el dueño de tu pesadilla aparece una vez más. Tomas el gatillo y con odio gritas su nombre.

-_¡Draco Malfoy es un asesino! _–sabes que los vecinos escucharan el alboroto y todo lo que has causado, sabes que pronto llegará la policía y no piensas perder más tiempo, los muggles aman la paz y tu se la estas robando como te robaron hace unos meses la vida a ti.

_**As my life flashes before my eyes. I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?**_

_**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye. But it's too late too pick up the value of my life.**_

_**And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest.**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. Know that I must must pass this test.**_

_**So just pull the trigger.**_

Un ruido seco se escucha en el apartamento 65 de la calle Dover. Probablemente si se estuviera más cerca del Hyde Park, los pájaros le hubieran dado un aire más tétrico a ese suicidio. Pero bastaba con los alborotados muggles que salían de sus apartamentos a ver qué pasaba, a ayudar a alguien si lo necesitaba. Claro que Pansy Parkinson ya había tenido toda la ayuda que necesitaba y por fin su deseo frustrado, su incesante petición, ya había sido escuchada.

Y como una cobarde había dejado este mundo de una por todas, con la ilusión de que su cuerpo fuera encontrado y que la noticia de su muerte fuera pasada por al menos los canales muggles, ya de alguna forma Draco Malfoy se enteraría de su muerte y sufriría por todo lo que le había hecho, porque a pesar de todo, para él ella todavía seguía siendo su mejor amiga, solo que ella no lo sabía, pues los celos y la traición habían secado su corazón.


End file.
